The collecting of collectible cards has become a major hobby and profession in the United States and throughout the world. In addition to collecting cards as a hobby or profession, the manufacture, marketing, selling, and trading of collectible cards has evolved into a high-volume business. Hobbyist, professionals, and businesses that deal with a high-volume of collectible cards must sort, grade, and store the collectible cards.